De silencios y sonrisas
by Lagar
Summary: One shots, drabbles e historias pequeñas sobre Legend of Korra.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Korra no me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Perdiendo

 _"¿Tarde otra vez?"_ – Mako preguntó al aire, cuando escucharon una puerta cerrarse, la del departamento de enfrente.

 _"No creo que debamos preocuparnos, seguramente ya está durmiendo en casa de…."_ – Bolin miró a todos lados, todas las personas del círculo de amigos se encontraban a la espera de lo que Bolin fuera a decir, lo que casi ya todos sabían.

 _"En el templo"_ \- Interrumpió Opal -

Con ese comentario varias caras se alargaron; ya era demasiado incómodo para todos, mientras Asami sólo asentía con la cabeza, sin perder la vista de las cartas en mano, sin tomar un trago de la misma cerveza de toda la noche. Hace 2 meses que Asami terminó su relación con Korra.

Aunque el tiempo había pasado, no dejaba de ser incómodo; después de todo eran amigos, Bolin, Opal, Mako, Korra, Asami, incluso Wu quien esta noche estaba con ellos. Korra con frecuencia cancelaba reuniones, o les decía que no podría ir por otros compromisos; compromisos que nadie conocía; desde hace 2 meses nadie sabía en qué andaba, no quería que nadie se preocupara por ella; prefería alejarse para evitar malos ratos, para que todos pasaran tiempo con Asami, después de todo, Korra era la fuerte, la imparable, o al menos eso creían todos.

Bolin era muy noble, pero siempre hablaba de más y después de su comentario la reunión se vino abajo; Asami que no había hablado mucho ahora parecía estar más triste que antes.

 _"Escuché que iba a estar de niñera en casa de Tenzin, seguro ahí pasa la noche"_ \- Dijo Opal, con la esperanza de que sus palabras aminoraran la pesadez que se podía respirar en su departamento -

Cuando se juntaban todos generalmente era en algún bar o restaurante, jamas en la casa de Mako y Bolin, la de Asami era muy lujosa con millones de aparatos y computadoras con riego a dañarse, fue la misma Asami la que les dijo que no tenía deseos de salir a un lugar público, ella ofreció su casa pero ya sabía que nadie iría, sabía que nadie querría ir tampoco al departamento de Wu y la única opción restante era el departamento que Opal compartía con Korra; con suerte quizá la vería un poco y si no era posible verse podría entrar a su cuarto a dejarle una carta o un presente, había muchas cosas que había comprado para Korra sin pensar que ya no estaban juntas. Sabía que Korra estaba en todo su derecho de no hablarle aunque no lo aceptaba, lo que no entendía era cómo habían pasado 2 meses sin verse, parecía que Korra se escondía de ella y eso no podía seguir así.

Korra desconocía que Asami intentaba regresar con ella; días después de aquella fatídica noche en donde Korra vio a Asami con Iroh ninguna de las dos intentó contactar a la otra; para Korra no había nada que escuchar lo que vio era lo que ya iba imaginando, Asami pensó que no había nada que explicar no había sucedido nada, sólo un par de cenas hasta que la ausencia de Korra le hizo entender lo que en realidad había hecho.

De Korra no se supo en días, hasta que un mensaje a Opal le informó que estaba en casa de sus padres, sin embargo esa semana entera la pasó en el templo de la familia de Tenzin, ahí nadie le hacía preguntas, Jinora meditaba con ella aunque las meditaciones terminaron en llanto los primeros días, los niños querían jugar con ella, le llevaban comida al cuarto que ocupaba; estaba prohibido comer dentro de las habitaciones, pero esa era una situación que lo ameritaba. Tenzin y Pema siempre fueron pacientes con ella.

La reunión continuó por mucho tiempo, más de lo esperado, Bolin y Mako fueron los primeros en retirarse, después Wu quien vivía bastante cerca. Opal estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que era muy probable que Korra llegara en cualquier momento y estando Asami ahí todo podría terminar muy mal.

 _"Asami, es muy tarde..."_

 _"Estaba pensando, si es posible que me quede aquí"_

 _"Asami por favor"_ \- Opal tomó sus manos y le habló directamente - _"Ahora es muy pronto, no creo que ninguna de las dos esté lista"_

 _"Sólo necesito hablar con ella, que me escuche, sólo eso Opal"_

 _"No Asami"_ \- Fue difícil decir que no, pero era lo correcto, Opal lo sabía - _"Korra"_ \- Hizo una pausa y se sentó en la mesa cuadrada, que aún tenía vasos y servilletas usadas - _"Ella necesita enfocarse, no dice mucho pero ..."_

 _"Lo sé, sé que ahora sólo soy un estorbo pero si pudiera explicarle, no dejó que nadie le dijera cómo habían sucedido las cosas, ni siquiera lee mis mensajes, cómo puedo hacerle entender"_

 _"Asami c_ _reo que sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, cualquier explicación que le des, cualquier disculpa no borrará lo que hiciste"_

 _"Yo no quiero borrar nada, sé lo que hice, sé que merezco esto, pero ella no, necesita saber"_

 _"Debiste de haber pensado antes Asami"_ \- Opal se puso de pie y continuó con la limpieza, eran casi las 4 de la mañana, quizá esta noche tampoco Korra no regresaría- Asami se puso de pie y tomó su bolso. -

Era en verdad muy tarde, Korra sabía que Asami estaría en su departamento e hizo planes para dormir en otro lugar. No estaría con Tenzin, dormiría en el departamento de Kuvira otra vez, a Kuvira no le importaba, siempre y cuando no hiciera ruido y no ensuciara mucho; siempre y cuando llevara comida.

A nadie le caía bien Kuvira; Korra no lo entendía, era una mujer seria y madura, con apariencia incluso cortante como la de un militar pero después de todo lo que Kuvira ha pasado cualquier persona tendría el mismo semblante. Se conocieron por Opal, cuando un día caluroso la presentó como la ex novia de su hermano mayor Bataar. Kuvira estudiaba farmacología, los fines de semana daba clases de ballet a niñas en ciudad república, no muchas personas sabían esto. Se hicieron amigas porque Ikki insistía en tomar clases de baile, Ikki le dijo a Korra, Korra le dijo a Opal y así. Korra estuvo presente en las clases de ballet en casa de Tenzin, aunque Kuvira se negó en un principió, después no le importó.

Una tarde durante una clase de ballet Ikki comenzó a llorar, había escuchado una conversación que Korra tuvo con su mamá en donde dijo que Asami la había engañado, que estaba muriendo en vida, carente de prudencia Ikki le contó estas palabras a Kuvira, al parecer la niña en verdad pensó que Korra moriría; Kuvira tuvo que explicar un poco el malentendido sin tener que dar explicaciones de más. Después de ese entrenamiento de ballet Kuvira invitó a cenar a Korra y así comenzó todo. Ni siquiera Opal que las conocía bien a las dos podía creer que ambas se llevaran tan bien, Opal pensó por un tiempo que en realidad había algo más que amistad entre ellas, la idea quedó descartada después.

 _"Están saliendo verdad?"_ \- Opal no podía creer lo que escuchaba - _"Korra y la ex novia de tu hermano_ "

 _"Asami..."_

 _"También soy tu amiga Opal"_ \- Asami estaba a punto de llorar -

 _"Si estuvieras en su lugar..."_

 _"Opal te lo ruego"_

El silencio reinó entre ambas, verdad era que Korra y Kuvira no tenían ninguna relación amorosa, verdad también era que Korra se estaba acostando con varias mujeres, nunca llevó a nadie a casa, los perfumes diferentes lo confirmaban, las salidas repentinas se lo aseguraban a Opal.

Asami se marchó del departamento ante la negativa de Opal. Condujo lentamente hacia su casa; acostada en su cama decidió no activar ninguna alarma en el despertador, se despertaría en unas cuantas horas, y si no llegaba a trabajar no importaba, nada importaba, no había diferencia entre día o noche, las horas tenían como final el cansancio, una cama sola y un cuarto obscuro que había perdido la luz en brazos de otro ser; los días sin Korra eran una prisión.

A los ojos de Asami, era inminente la ruptura con Korra, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera ella quien decidiera ese desenlace; no tenía que ser así, no tuvo que haberlo sido, rara vez reconocemos la culpa, a las 5 de la mañana el silencio ensordecedor la envolvió, sollozando su nombre durmió; Korra no volvería.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola a todos;

Este será un espacio para varias historias pequeñas de LOK.

Con mucho gusto acepto sugerencias y espero sus comentarios.

Por supuesto sigo avanzando en las otras historias mis pacientes lectores.

Bonita noche o día a todas.

PS: Lo siento por cualquier error ortográfico y de sintaxis.


	2. Verte por primera vez

Verte por primera vez

Legend of Korra no me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Caminé con cuidado por los pasillos grises tratando de no hacer ruido con los zapatos; no era tan tarde pero estando en un hospital cualquier hora era mala hora para hacer ruido.

Mientras más avanzaba podía ver cómo las habitaciones parecían tener mayor tamaño; entre ellas había cuartos con insignias totalmente desconocidas para mi, en mis manos había un ramo de flores, no había mucho de donde elegir, al menos pude aún encontrar sus favoritas, tulipanes.

Opal nos sorprendió a todos con el nacimiento abrupto del bebé; se supone sería en 1 mes; por lo que Mako dijo hubo una complicación con la matriz y tuvieron que realizar una cesárea de emergencia; la bebé permanecerá en incubadora por 1 mes. A todos nos tomó por sorpresa, en especial a Bolin quien se encontraba en Ba Sing Se en lo que sería su último viaje con el ejército antes de permanecer en ciudad república por al menos 1 año gracias al permiso que consiguió.

Es todo lo que sé de la situación, intenté salir lo antes posible del trabajo, dejé todo resuelto para ausentarme al menos 1 día si fuera necesario. Son probablemente las 9 de la noche. Llegué a la puerta de la habitación suprimiendo unas lágrimas, era muy consciente desde que llegué a la recepción que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, exhalé estrujando las flores en mis manos; giré la perilla y entré sin tocar.

La habitación estaba casi a obscuras, justo en frente estaba la cama con Opal, a donde me fui directamente, aún en estas condiciones se veía preciosa.

 _"Por favor tenga cuidado, acaba de dormir"_ \- Una voz dijo detrás de mi; no me había fijado que había alguien, la voz sabía perfectamente a quién le pertenecía. Como llegué sin ver al rededor no noté que a la izquierda la habitación había una sala, en la cual estaba Korra.

 _"¿Cómo está?"_

 _"Estable, sangró bastante pero pudieron controlarlo, la niña está descansando"_ \- Ella encendió una lámpara alta que se encontraba a lado del sillón más grande. La luz era muy tenue, perfecta para la ocasión -

 _"Hace menos de 15 minutos se quedó dormida, el doctor dijo que con los medicamentos que le administraron seguramente despertará hasta mañana"_

 _"Entiendo"_ \- Era muy tarde para salir huyendo del lugar, ya era una adulta, no había cabida para otra de las groserías injustificadas que durante años le hice a Korra -

Ella continuó leyendo unas hojas de un folder, de re-ojo lo pude ver. Dejé las flores lo más alejadas de Opal, al extremo izquierdo cerca de la ventana había un pequeño buró; también dejé ahí mi bolso y el delgado abrigo que traía conmigo, afortunadamente ya no hace tanto frío. Ya no sabía qué más hacer y al parecer eso inquietó a Korra.

 _"Por favor;"_ \- Korra acomodó un montón de hojas regadas por ambos sillones de la sala, eso y un par de libros los puso a lado de ella, dejando en libertad la mesa y al pequeño sillón. _"Tome asiento"._

 _"¿Mucho trabajo?"_ \- Korra se dedica como su padre al ambiente político, funge como representante de ambas tribus del agua, cómo llegó a unirlas nadie sabe con certeza, lo importante es que lo logró.

 _"Un poco"_ \- Comentó sin dejar de leer, ajustándose los lentes -

 _"Podríamos encender la luz, no tienes por qué leer en un lugar tan obscuro" -_

 _"No es necesario"_ \- Se levantó rápidamente - _"necesito un café"_ \- Y salió de la habitación. Es normal que se sienta incómoda a mi lado, y más cuando intento hablar con ella después de tantos años.

Nunca lo supe de su voz, pero los rumores eran que ella estaba enamorada de mi, si es que se le puede llamar amor, a lo que sea que un adolescente siente.

Íbamos en primer año de preparatoria, cuando lo escuché por primera vez, al principio sólo me causó gracia, sin embargo las burlas de Mako dejaron de ser agradables. Nunca tuvimos una clase juntas, ella compartía salón con Opal, yo con Mako; Bolin iba 3 años atrás de nosotros.

Bolin tomaba algunos cursos con ella a pesar de ser menor, Korra destacó en ciertas clases por lo que le permitían tomar cursos avanzados, había quienes decían que sus padres eran muy demandantes con ella. Cierto era que cuando nos mirábamos sus mejillas enrojecían y que su torpe andar le causó varios tropiezos frente a mi, no, nunca me atreví a ayudarle, lo menos que quería era alentar los rumores sobre mi. Incluso una vez tuvimos un accidentado encuentro, mientras ella salía de la sala del director de la escuela yo iba entrando, ella no me vio detrás de todo el montón de libros que tenía, me arrolló y fue la burla de todos quienes pasaban, ese día le grité que era una tonta la dejé en el suelo y me fui rápido; ganándome después un regaño único del director y de Opal, quien me aseguró que Korra no sentía nada por mi. Por supuesto que Korra no era una tonta y mi frustraciones sacaron lo peor de mi, pero era muy tarde. Cuando ya cursábamos el último año de preparatoria, Korra había logrado entrar a Ba Sing Se a estudiar leyes, sus padres habían intercedido para que liberaran sus estudios cuanto antes y comenzar en aquella ciudad en las vacaciones.

¿Cómo sé todo esto? Bueno, al parecer la vida tiene sus caminos muy torcidos. Con su pronta partido vino el remordimiento, muchas historias del por qué de su ausencia llenaban los pasillos, hasta que Opal nos cayó la boca, aún recuerdo ese día, estábamos todos en mi casa, seguramente era un fin de semana porque era medio día y estábamos nadando en la piscina.

 _"¿Qué? ¿qué Korra está enamorada de Asami? ¿De donde oyeron semejante mentira?"_ \- Preguntó antes de llevarse una rebanada de pizza a la boca -

 _"En qué mundo vives Opal, todos en la escuela lo dicen, todo el mundo sabe eso"_ \- Mako dijo a carcajadas mientras se secaba el cabello -

 _"Pues vivo en el mismo mundo que ustedes y como posible única persona cercana a Korra les aseguro que no es así"_

 _"Claro, y entonces cómo explicas que siempre se sonroja cuando la miro, todas las veces que se tambalea cuando estamos cerca"_

 _"Bueno señorita pedante, parecer ser que ahora siendo novia de Mako eres igual de engreída que él"_

 _"Oye"_ \- Intentó defenderse Mako, aunque no pudo hacer nada porque incluso él sabía que era un patán -

 _"A ver"_ \- Opal lo interrumpió - _"Sabía que había rumores pero nunca pensé que ustedes estuvieran en ello, Korra es la persona menos interesada en otras personas, esa nerd sólo tiene tiempo para sus libros y quizá para dormir, mucho menos se interesaría en algo como tú Asami, es decir eres hermosa y todo pero por lo que sé de Korra eso no es suficiente para ella"_

Obviamente todos quedamos perplejos a sus palabras, misma reacción que la alentó a seguir.

 _"Sí es medio torpe y tímida pero lo es con todo el mundo, viene de una familia importante, con padres muy estrictos, ha pasado su vida de ciudad en ciudad sin amigos, rodeada de libros y reglas obviamente es nerviosa con quien sea"_

 _"Nunca se puso nerviosa conmigo"_ \- Comentó Bolin, quien hasta ahora había estado muy callado -

 _"Eso es porque siempre fuiste amable con ella, y Asami, si te hace sentir mejor, si en algo puede aliviarte la única vez que la escuché hablar de ti fue para decir que le asombraba tu capacidad para crear, le parecías algo así como un genio de robots según sus palabras, pero créeme, nunca estuvo enamorada de ti"_

Todos quedamos en silencio, una cosa llevo a otra y cambiamos de tema. Nadie habló de ella por mucho tiempo. Un par de años después, la volví a ver aquí mismo en ciudad república, en una de esas molestas galas a las que mi padre siempre era invitado; no pasó desapercibido que ella no estaba sola. Toda la noche estuvo acompañando a la familia real de la nación del fuego; mi padre estuvo extasiado esa noche porque pensó que finalmente aceptaría las insinuaciones que tanto me hacía sobre salir con Iroh hijo de Izumi la aún gobernante de la nación de fuego, para lo único que me acerqué a él fue para saber algo sobre Korra, lo que sea.

Iroh dijo que su hermana y Korra era amigas, mucho más que amigas a mi parecer; cuando mi padre y yo tuvimos que saludar a la familia real ellas dos desaparecieron de nuestra vista, incluso la señora Izumi se disculpó cuando introdujo a su hija pero no la encontró detrás de si para que nos presentaran formalmente, su nombre era Azula, siguiendo la tradición de la familia real la nombraron como a la imponente conquistadora de las las naciones; el parecido era impresionante, sin embargo la joven Azula no poseía esa mirada siniestra como la de su abuela descrita en los libros y por lo que pude apreciar el carácter tampoco, pues ésta no dejaba de reír a lo que sea que Korra le contaba.

Una ocasión nuestras miradas se cruzaron, para recibir solamente una reverencia de parte de ella, quedé inmóvil; mis intenciones de saludarla desaparecieron cuando ellas pasaron a mi lado, supe en ese momento que todo ese desprecio, todo el coraje hacia ella eran mis sentimientos no reconocidos, estaba enamorada de Korra, tarde fui a darme cuenta.

De eso ya pasaron muchos años, yo he salido con muchas personas, ella con seguridad también, nunca albergué en mi corazón una oportunidad de algo con ella, era simplemente imposible, sin embargo ahora volvemos a encontrarnos.

Iba a tomar asiento cuando Korra apareció en la habitación.

 _"Salí tan abruptamente que debí haberle parecido grosera"_ \- De pie a lado de la sala se disculpaba - _"Ni siquiera le pregunté si quería algo de beber, he traído de sobra y algo de comer"_ \- En sus manos había una bandeja con 4 bebidas y una bolsa con sándwiches -

 _"No hay muchas opciones en la cafetería, mucho menos a esta hora"_ \- Acercó las cosas a mi, las depositó sobre la mesa. Para ser honesta no sabía que Korra fuera tan educada, no quiere decir que pensara que fuera una salvaje ni mucho menos, sólo que su manera de hablar no era lo que pensaba, gracias al cielo no dije nada en voz alta -

 _"Gracias, cualquier bebida estará bien"_

 _"Bueno hay 1 americano, 1 late, 1 capuccino y 1 té de menta, puede tomar el que sea"_ \- De su abrigo sacó azúcar y crema, después se acomodó en el sillón con todas las hojas, las apiló sobre sus piernas y continuó la lectura. Toda su atención era para esas benditas hojas, el sonido al cambiar de página junto con el del aire acondicionado era ensordecedor, no pudiendo aguantar más y decidí interrumpir.

 _"Hace mucho tiempo que nos vimos"_ \- Me arrepentí de las estúpidas palabras en cuanto salieron de mi boca -

 _"Sí, desde la escuela"_ \- Sonrió y apartó la vista de los papeles, entendiendo afortunadamente que intentaba entablar una conversación con ella -

 _"De hecho nos vimos después"_ \- Tomé el capuccino y di un sorbo -

 _"¿En serio?, ¿cuándo?"_ \- Al parecer interesada en el tema dejó las hojas de lado y tomó el americano, vertió 2 bolsitas de azúcar en él.

 _"Hace un tiempo, en una gala, yo iba con mi padre y tú estabas con la familia real de la nación del fuego"_ \- Lo pensó un poco mientras mezclaba el azúcar con la bebida -

 _"Es verdad, usted estaba con Iroh"_

 _"Y tú con su hermana, pero por favor, basta de llamarme por usted, somos viejas conocidas, por favor llámame Asami"_

Sonrió, al parecer había acertado en mi comentario. Korra tenía una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos preciosos ocultos tras unos lentes de armazón cuadrado. Su postura se relajó una vez que hablamos un poco más, pasamos de esa noche en la gala a los años de escuela, esperaba que no llegáramos a ello, puesto que no fueron los mejores años.

 _"Gracias a Opal es que aún somos amigas, ella es tan dulce y yo soy terrible para mantener contacto"_

 _"Y la distancia no ayuda en mucho"_ \- Comenté mientras intentaba que la plática siguiera -

 _"De hecho eso no importa mucho ahora, desde hace algún tiempo he estado viajando hacia ciudad república, paso mucho tiempo aquí pero sólo en reuniones y trabajo, en cuanto termino regreso a casa"_

 _"¿Al sur?"_ \- Sabía que ella había nacido allá y sus padre también, además esos ojos y piel morena son característica propia de ellos -

 _"Vivo en la capital de la nación del fuego"_

 _"Oh, ya veo"_ \- Comenté con alegría falsa, es posible que aún estuviera con ella -

Un silencio nos invadió y al no saber qué hacer le pedí disculpas para acercarme a ver cómo estaba Opal, de pie a lado de la cama vi como regresaba Korra a su trabajo, creí que era prudente regresar sin embargo al acercarme ella dejó nuevamente todo en la mesa y me prestó atención.

 _"Es algo tarde, quizá deberías ir a casa a descansar"_

 _"Estoy bien"_ \- Mentí, estaba tan cansada que podría quedarme dormida de pie -

 _"Si te preocupa que se quede sola, yo me quedaré con ella esta noche, ya se lo prometí a Bolin, además seguramente te esperan en casa"_

Lo único que me esperaba en casa era mi cama y mi bata para dormir, probablemente ella no sabe que mi padre falleció hace años y que no salgo con nadie. Opal nunca me dijo que seguían frecuentándose, obviamente no le ha hablado de nosotros. Quería decirle que prefería quedarme aquí, que no había nadie que me esperara en casa pero tocaron la puerta.

 _"Asami, vine por ti"_ \- Mako se sorprendió al ver a Korra y de inmediato se acercó a ella -

 _"Korra, buenas noches"_ \- Le extendió la mano y ella se puso de pie para saludarlo, ambas manos de Mako estrecharon la de Korra, por mucho tiempo, tanto que Korra sonrió de más e hizo ademán para moverse - _"Korra, estoy muy agradecido por haberte ofrecido a cuidar de Opal, Bolin estará mañana por la tarde aquí"_ \- Al principio pensé que estaba alucinando pero estoy segura que Mako se sonrojó mientras hablaba con ella -

 _"Lo sé, no ha parado de comunicarse conmigo"_

 _"A mi me pidió comprar algunas cosas para llevar a su casa"_ \- Mako se movió y me miró - _"Toma tus cosas, te llevo a casa"_

Korra se alejó de nosotros y fue directo a Opal; otra vez disimuladamente la miré sin que me viera; vi cómo la cubría con otra sábana, tomé del brazo a Mako y lo llevé a la puerta, en donde con seguridad Korra no podría oír siempre y cuando habláramos con voz muy baja.

 _"Vete, yo me quiero quedar" -_ Intenté hablar con Mako, pero el estaba más preocupado revistando todos sus bolsillos buscando quién sabe qué -

 _"No, sólo una persona puede quedarse y tú estás muy cansada, sé que no has dormido bien"_ \- Si claro, ahora se preocupa por mi -

 _"De todas formas no voy a dormir tampoco 'bien' en mi casa"_ \- Regresé la vista hacia Korra quien ahora estaba acomodando la almohada de Opal -

 _"Deja de ser tan persistente, además Korra seguramente querrá descansar un poco, mañana puedes regresar"_

Su argumento acertado no dio espacio a mis excusas y molesta tomé mi bolso. Hoy no traía mi auto. Podría seguir alegando pero no podría someter a Korra a una interminable plática sobre su vida, no era justo, aunque dios sabe que me encantaría pasar toda la noche con ella -

 _"Korra, nos vamos ya, buenas noches"_ \- Mako se despidió en la puerta dejándola abierta para que yo saliera, todo fue tan rápido, tan prematuro que no me dio tiempo de despedirme correctamente; frustrada salí de la habitación con un simple buenas noches, él cerró la puerta -

 _"Que descanses"_ \- Me respondió -

Ambos caminamos rápidamente hacia su auto, el trayecto no era tan largo y sin tráfico llegaríamos probablemente a mi casa en 15 minutos.

 _"¿Puedes creer lo hermosa que se ve ahora?"_ \- Obviamente estaba hablando de Korra; pensé que estaba muy cansado para hablar mientras conducía -

 _"Siempre lo fue, sólo que no nos dimos cuenta"_ -

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

Hola a todos!

Aquí les dejo un nuevo One shot de LOK. Les recuerdo que recibo sus propuestas para desarrollas más OS o Drabbles.

Muchas gracias a quienes siguen mis historias y a quienes dejan sus comentarios.

PS: Les ofrezco una disculpa por cualquier error de ortografía y sintaxis, subí el fic desde la oficina jijijijij ;)

Saludos!


	3. Llévame

Legend of Korra no me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Llévame

La semana al fin terminaba; arrastrando llegué a la cafetería en donde me atendía siempre la mujer más hermosa que he visto. Su nombre es Korra y es ridículamente preciosa.

Mi turno termina a las 07:00 am, trabajar de noche no era tan sencillo como lo pensaba; aunque en la fábrica la producción se detiene por la noche yo avanzo como nunca gracias a que tengo a mi disposición todos los instrumentos y salas para realizar pruebas. Podía sentir cómo mis párpados se entrecerraban mientras iba caminando; con la locación memorizada avanzaba por inercia. Me he repetido muchas veces que no debería venir más; que no debo hacerme fantasías; y que además no debería estar comprando café, té y comida cuando en mi casa hay de comer todos los días. Sin embargo no puedo dejar de venir.

Había fila en la cafetería rodante, pese a ser sábado y las 07:15 de la mañana ya había personas esperando. El día de hoy estaba tan cansada que no sentí ganas de tomar asiento y ni agarrara uno de los periódicos como de costumbre mientras espero por mi orden, ya memorizada por quien me atendía todas las mañanas.

Esperé en la línea, era la tercera persona. Ella me vio y me lanzó una sonrisa, no pude evitar levantar la mano y sonreír también; con un ademán de mano me indicó que tomara asiento, me ruboricé ante la acción. Me senté contra mi voluntad la cual era nula cuando de Korra se trataba. Esperando comencé a dormitar sentada, con los brazos cruzados; fue el leve roce a mi hombro lo que me trajo de vuelta.

 _"Cielo, es hora de que vayas a casa"_ \- Iba a contestar una estupidez cuando recordé en dónde estaba y me puse de pie rápidamente, tan rápido que se me cayó lo que traía conmigo -

 _"Señorita, se ¿encuentra bien?"_ \- Que patética, estuve imaginando palabras mientras dormía, por supuesto que ella no me llamaría cielo, ni amor ni nada de esas palabras -

 _"Lo siento"_ \- Me agaché a tomar el maletín que traía -

 _"No se disculpe, parece que está muy cansada"_ \- Dejó una bolsa en la mesa - _"Siento la demora, espero no ofenderla pero como vi que estaba quedándose dormida le preparé lo de siempre y lo puse para llevar" -_ Korra se separó de la mesa y me regaló una sonrisa; probablemente esperando que le dijera algo -

 _"Muy amable muchas gracias"_ \- Busqué en mis bolsillo billetes para pagar pero ella me detuvo - _"Esto va por la casa, hasta luego"_

Se despidió mientras regresaba nuevamente a atender a otras personas. Volteé a darle las gracias otra vez pero un grupo de personas la rodearon, tomé la bolsa y el vaso de café, al llevármelo a los labios descubrí que era té. Qué extraño, jamás se había equivocado con mi orden.

Debo confesar, que su presencia me quitó el sueño; así que comencé a caminar más segura hacia mi casa. Hacia algo de frío y al rededor miré que casi todas las personas llevaban abrigos, estamos llegando al otoño, el aroma del viento lo advierte ya. Al llegar al departamento, abrí la bolsa y encontré en ella un sándwich de vegetales, una caja pequeña con diferentes tipos de galletas y una nota:

 _"El té la ayudará a dormir mejor y disfrutar su descanso, esperamos verla pronto"_

Siempre me he considerado una mujer racional, con los pies bien puestos en el suelo; pero al conocer a Korra todo cambió; estrujo su nota entre mis manos, cerca de mi pecho. Existe una dualidad en mi que cada vez va creciendo más; no puedo prohibirme verla, mucho menos quiero adentrarme en si ella siente atracción hacia las mujeres porque sé que hay algo, sé que lo hay. Sé también que no podré quedarme callada por más tiempo, que pronto tendré que decirle adiós a quien duerme en mi cama, a quien tantas veces le he dicho te amo.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Hola a todos!

Espero les haya gustado este one shot. ¿Sugerencias para el siguiente?

Quiero ver sus reviews!

PS: Volví a subir otro desde la oficina ajajajaj!


	4. Eres tú

The legend of Korra no me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Eres tú

 _"No es joven Baatar, es una niña"_

 _"Tiene 23 años"_

 _"Y yo 31, no entiendo y no sé por qué tendría que seguirte explicando"_

Un silencio nos envolvió. La cafetería se quedaba más y más vacía con el pasar de los minutos, eran quizá las 20:00 horas, en mis manos la taza de café se iba haciendo más y más amarga.

 _"No te lo había dicho pero, ella habló conmigo el día del cumpleaños de Opal, no sabía quien era yo y la forma de la que habló de ti, me hizo sentir culpable cuando descubrí que se trataba de ti. Aún no llegabas y ella había llegado temprano para verte"_

Pretender que no me interesaban sus palabras no funcionaba con él, y siguió hablando.

 _"Lo que hicimos sabes bien que fue por costumbre, ya no nos amamos"_

 _"No es sólo eso"_ \- Miré alrededor, sentía todo en mí, todo sobre mi, las manos calientes, las pestañas pesadas -

 _"No sé que pretendes pero si es quedar "bien" con la gente que no te conoce jamás lo lograrás, parece como si te obligaras a buscar pretextos para no estar con ella; primero por habernos acostado sin amarnos y después por lo de la edad; la amas y te aterra porque nunca te habías enamorado"_

 _"Cada beso y cada mirada, me recuerdan que no soy suficiente para ella Baatar"_ \- Ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, tenía miedo de mi reflejo en sus anteojos -

 _"Dices tener 31 años, actúa como tal y habla con ella"_ \- Él se puso de pie y dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa - _"Si pudiera me disculparía con ella por dejar haberme llevado con este juego tuyo para alejarla. Cuídate Kuvira"._

Pensé que sería otra noche vacía, como las que pasaba sin ella a mi lado, sabiendo que Korra podría estarme esperando, porque dijo que lo haría, ¿y si no es así?.

Mis pasos me llevaron a otras calles, a escaleras que no conocía, a una puerta que me quemaba la garganta que volvía cenizas mis dedos al tocarla. De esa puerta, una mujer que no era Korra abrió la puerta unos ojos verdes me miraron, unas mejillas rosas la delataron; me disculpé por la intromisión y di la vuelta pero una voz dijo mi nombre.

 _"Debes ser Kuvira"_ \- Un hombre de tez morena repetía mientras abrazaba a la de ojos verdes - _"Estoy seguraaa que con esa cara seria eres quien ha enamorado a nuestra Korra; somos Wu y Asami, las mejores amigas de Korra, ¿gustas pasar?, ella no tarda en llegar"_

 _"Me tengo que ir, lo siento"_ \- Una reverencia fue lo que se me ocurrió y antes de marcharme ... -

 _"Ella te espera aún, seguirá esperando"_

 _"Buenas noches"_

Camine al final de la calle, en donde tendría que esperar a que pasara la lluvia. Si pudiera llorar mis lagrimas pasarían desapercibidas pero el coraje que sentiría me dejaría un sabor todavía más amargo. A lo lejos escuché pasos apresurados sin dirección y después una figura que mis manos habían memorizado se acercaba. Se sentó a mi lado en silencio, temblando.

 _"Siempre me gustó la lluvia que cae por la noche, la que es serena con olor a tierra"_

No podía escuchar mas que el latido de mi corazón, retumbaba en mis oídos, creí que estaba segura.

 _"Lo siento, no puedo"_ \- Sentencié. Debí mirar su cara, ver la desilusión en sus ojos, el daño que le causaba para recordar en días venideros y no olvidar que no era para mi, ella se aferró a la banca de metal que compartía sólo alcancé a ver su manos y me fui.

Ella no me ha buscado; me he ganado el odio de Opal quien nos presentó hace varios meses. Aquella vez en la cafetería fue la última ocasión que vi a Baatar y estoy segura de no querer saber más de él. En el gimnasio los chicos hablan de ella, los anuncios de sus varias peleas ganadas inundan la ciudad y mes a mes compite con alguien mucho más fuerte. Una lesión en el brazo la llevó al hospital en donde supe que era cercana a Kya, aunque ella es encargada de pediatría se tomó el tiempo para tratar a Korra.

La curiosidad no me dejó en paz, hasta que disimuladamente me acerqué a donde estaban, era día de consultas y tenía bastante tiempo libre; la encontré de pie, despidiéndose de la doctora. Baatar tenía tanta razón, jamás me había enamorado, jamás había sentido lo que todavía siento por ella; Korra pasó a mi lado sin inmutarse y con ella se fue todo el aire de la habitación. La seguí con la mirada mientras se alejaba más y más, nunca volteó. Kya me miraba con curiosidad.

 _"¿Conoces a Korra?"_

 _"Sí"_ \- Le aseguré -

Espera por mi Korra, espérame otra vez.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Hola a todos! - Korvira al fin. Espero les haya gustado y espero sus reviews.

Saludos!


	5. Delicado

The legend of Korra no me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Delicado

Abrí la puerta con cuidado de no hacer tanto ruido; dejé las llaves colgadas y el abrigo también.

Traía botas para la lluvia que me protegieron; en la mano derecha una bolsa con todas las cosas que podría necesitar para pasar una noche con la mujer más terca y corajuda que conocía, mi novia Kuvira.

La lluvia no tenía piedad desde hace días, estaba muy nublado y por la noches baja mucho la temperatura, entramos en temporada de huracanes también. Hace 2 noches saliendo de trabajar Kuvira no quiso esperarme y se le ocurrió correr a casa, llegó empapada y la mañana siguiente tenía la peor congestión de toda su vida. Afortunadamente en el trabajo me deben unos cuantos favores y ella al ser jefa de área en su oficina le permitieron tomar los días necesarios hasta que mejore.

A Kuvira no se le pregunta, y mucho menos en este estado; así que aproveché que estaba tomando una siesta para ir rápidamente al supermercado a hacer unas compras. Traía de todo, medicamentos, frutas y unas cuantas cosas que nos hacían falta. Dejé todo en la mesa de la cocina y fui a la recámara en donde ella no estaba.

 _"Kuvira"_ \- No respondió -

Fui al baño y la encontré quitándose la ropa, llenando la bañera.

 _"Buenos días"_ \- ¿Eso es todo?, me acerqué a darle un beso en los labios pero movió la cara y la besé en la mejilla -

 _"Sabes que eso no impedirá que me enferme"_

 _"Pero no es higiénico"_

 _"Kuvira por favor te he..."_

 _"No hables por favor, sé que vas a decir alguna tontería"_ \- Me conoce bien -

Estaba molesta consigo misma, verán, para Kuvira enfermarse en una debilidad y eso la pone muy de malas, porque piensa que ha hecho algo mal, para empezar fue un error el haber caminado hasta la casa bajo la lluvia pero no, eso según ella no fue la causa, y ahora no para de decir que necesita vitaminas y mejores alimentos.

El agua seguía llenando la bañera y decidí quedarme; la piel de sus brazos y piernas estaba erizada, sus pechos sensibles; entró al agua con las manos cerradas en puños y cerró los ojos. Aproveché para quitarme la ropa y soltar mi cabello.

 _"¿Qué haces?"_

 _"También tengo frío"_

Kuvira se movió un poco hacia delante, dejándome el espacio que regularmente toma ella en la bañera cuando entramos juntas. Agarré la botella con la loción para burbujas y vertí un poco, muy poco; esperé a que se llenara la bañera, hasta que cubriera sus pechos y cerré la llave. Kuvira tenía el cabello tomado en un elegante y desenfadado peinado alto. Sin necesidad de utilizar la esponja comencé a frotarle la espalda con las manos llenas de jabón líquido. Le besé la nuca y lo que podía del cuello.

 _"Detente, ahora no"_

 _"Lo siento"_ \- Supongo que me dejé llevar y pensó que mis intenciones eran otras -

Mojé mi cabello y me relajé cerrando los ojos, Kuvira estaba muy dócil y por primera vez se dejó abrazar por tanto tiempo mientras nuestros pies se buscaban.

 _"¿Llegarás tarde a trabajar"_

 _"Tengo libre el día"_ \- Aquí vamos -

 _"También ayer te quedaste en casa, no es necesario que me cuides"_

 _"No lo es"_ \- Se intentó liberar de mi abrazo - _"confío en ti pero no en mi, estaría todo el día distraída"_

Sabe que es verdad, pero decírselo de esta manera la hará sentir mejor. La abracé más fuerte y soltó un gruñido que significaba me rindo. Giró su cabeza y yo me acerqué más a ella para encontrarnos en un extraño ángulo.

 _"Gracias por quedarte"_

Ella es la indicada, ella es para siempre.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Fluff/Smooth Korvira.

Espero les hayan gustados este par de historias con Kuvira, porque lo que sigue Korrasami :D

Reviews? Propuestas para los siguientes one shots?


	6. Recuérdame

The Legend of Korra no me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Recuérdame - P1

Hace casi 2 años que nos conocimos, todo fue tan natural; no pudimos continuar con esa relación que ambos deseábamos porque ella llegó a nuestras vidas; sus ojos brillantes iluminaron nuestros noches, y fue ella quien nos unió, y yo quien no separará.

Estoy segura que Bolin ya sospecha algo, él jamás lo entendería, todavía es un niño que ve la bondad en donde no existe. Sé que Mako tampoco está de acuerdo y aunque él quería hablar con Korra le pedí que no lo hiciera era yo quien debía de hacerlo, sólo yo. Siempre me consideré valiente hasta que la conocí, busco las oportunidades en las peores situaciones para acobardarme, cuando está de espaldas, cuando no puedo ver su mirada.

Hemos quedado para comer juntas, hace más de 15 minutos que la estoy esperando; quisiera que no llegara, ya no puedo hacer esto.

* * *

"¿Eso es tabaco?" - Pregunté en cuanto aterricé a su lado; las ventajas del aire control y el báculo que Jinora me regaló siguen sorprendiéndome.

"Korra" - Casi gritó cuando lo sorprendí en la puerta trasera de la comisaría. Se incorporó rápidamente y tiró al suelo el rollo humeante, el olor era bastante agradable, olor que Asami llevaba algunas veces a casa; supe hace unos días que se veían y esperé a que alguno de los dos me lo dijera pero ninguno lo hizo. No sé qué sucedió entre Asami y yo; entiendo que debe ser difícil explicármelo pues éramos amigos pero nada que haya hecho justifica que se estén acostando.

"¿Cómo estás?" - De frente no pudo sostenerme la mirada; Mako era un joven atractivo, engreído por saberse capaz de muchas cosas, por haber librado tantas otras. Le sienta bien la barba de unos días pero se ve mejor sin ella, su cabello es negro y lacio, sus ojos igual que su elemento.

"Mucho trabajo, poco tiempo libre" - Apuesto a que sí -

"Eso puedo verlo" - Dije mientras señalaba con el pulgar su nuevo vicio -

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" - Preguntó nervioso, con las manos en los bolsillos -

"Venía a hablar con Beifong pero me dijeron que está en casa de Tenzin, voy para allá y aprovecho para despedirme de todos"

"¿Despedirte?" - En otros días pude haber agradecido su preocupación, la cual ahora es sólo curiosidad -

"Han estado sucediendo algunas cosas extrañas, cerca de las villas de Omashu, se habla de personas con habilidad de controlar el aire y tengo que ir"

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"No lo sé aún; Tenzin dijo que la convergencia armónica tuvo que influir en ello; él y Jinora irán conmigo, pero se me hace tarde" - Aún así no tenía ganas de volar, caminaría hasta el muelle para nadar o propulsarme con fuego; las ganas de destruir algo me invadían cada segundo que seguía mirándolo -

"¿Asami no irá contigo?" - Tuve que respirar profundamente para no contestarle como en verdad quería, o sea con un golpe en la cara-

"Asami no sabe que me marcho, imagino que cuento contigo para decírselo en su próxima... cita"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" - Se atrevió a fingir; comencé mi camino -

"Eres inteligente pero no tanto como creía, cuídense Mako"

Caminé por la ciudad hasta el muelle; me sumergí en las aguas que una vez me trajeron, cálidas y obscuras. Al llegar a la isla, Beifong me dio un poco de metal especial, algo de dinero y un mapa; en un par de semanas nos encontraríamos en Ba Sing Se o en el castillo imperial del reino de fuego, todo dependía de los avances. Tenzin se despedía de los más pequeños y de Pema. Jinora se encontraba ya conmigo arriba de Oogi.

"¿Estás segura que no quieres despedirte de ella? Sé que piensas que no, pero puedo sentir que quieres hacerlo"

A veces se me olvida que es sólo una niña.

"Claro que quiero hacerlo pero no quiero lastimarla, además así es mejor para las dos; yo no tengo que soportar más una mentira y ella no tiene que seguir buscando oportunidades para disculparse"

"¿Y cuando regreses qué? ¿Tenían una relación sea lo que sea eso no puede borrarse, no es aire"

Nadie sabía que no regresaría a ciudad república en varios años; me había dado cuenta de que en mi zona de confort había omitido viajes necesarios al reino de fuego y tierra; ya había cumplido con las tribus del agua, ya había estabilidad en ciudad república. Partimos en ese mismo momento.

3 meses después, una batalla inesperada a las a fueras de la ciudad de Zaofu me despojó de lo poco que me quedaba; protegiendo a Tenzin y a Jinora de cuatro individuos caí en manos de un grupo casi extinto, el loto rojo dijeron llamarse; mi cuerpo inerte por varios días cuidaron el clan de metal, mientras mi conciencia aprendía de una historia que jamás me habían contado; una historia de desigualdad y caos; una promesa hice a esas personas que desaparecieron cuando mi conciencia regresó a mi cuerpo, sólo eso recuerdo ahora, sus caras y esa promesa de seguir luchando.

Me dijeron que mi nombre es Korra, que soy el avatar y que nací en la tribu de agua del sur; resido en la ciudad de Zaofu desde hace 6 meses con la familia Beifong quienes junto a mis padres y a Katara a quien vagamente reconozco han intentado que mis recuerdos regresen a mi. Meditando por las tardes, las voces de algunos de mis antepasados me dicen que no miren atrás, que el camino mismo se encargará de recordarme quien soy, que mis decisiones soy.

Después de una tarde de entrenamiento con Kuvira mi actual sifu, decidí darme un baño largo e irme a descansar sin cenar pues de tantos golpes el hambre se me había ido.

Esa noche no podía conciliar bien el sueño; a hurtadillas fui como otras noches a la recámara de Opal, sólo así podría descansar, su cálido cuerpo era lo único que conocía y aunque su familia ya sabía lo que ocurría y nos habían asegurado que no teníamos que escondernos aún no estábamos listas. La puerta de su cuarto nos alertaba sobre alguien, era Suyin; madre de Opal.

"Al menos esta vez tienen ropa"

"¡Madre!" - Chasqueó Opal abochornada -

"Suyin, ¿qué sucede?" - Pregunté de pie, acomodándome la bata de dormir, verde como la mayoría de mi ropa -

"Una avioneta de ciudad república aterrizó en el domo norte de vigilancia" - Opal también se puso de pie y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos mientras Suyin continuaba con las noticias - "Se trata de Lin, mi hermana; intenté que esto esperara hasta la mañana, pero se niegan a ello"

"¿Se niegan?" - Opal y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo -

"Viene con 3 jóvenes, dijeron ser tus amigos"

Rápidamente fuimos las tres a la sala, en donde a la puerta nos esperaban Kuvira y el señor Baatar. Opal me tomó de la mano y me regaló una sonrisa; al entrar a la sala fui embestida por un fuerte abrazo, un joven de amables ojos verdes y cabello ondulado lloraba en mis brazos. Ante su peso caímos al suelo.

"Bolin ten cuidado" - Gritó otro joven, quien se acercó y me ofreció su brazo para ponerme de pie -

"Gracias" - Le dije mientras me ayudaba. Una joven de piel blanca le acompañaba, su cabello largo y negro parecido al de las mujeres que aparecen en el diario. De pie me miraba, con una mano en el pecho, de sus ojos también lagrimas brotaron.

"¿Quienes son ustedes?" - Pregunté a todos -

* * *

 **N/A:** ;)

Nueva mini historia, ¿comentarios?


	7. Recuérdame II

The Legend of Korra no me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Recuérdame - P # 2

 _"Esto es tan extraño, es decir estás aquí eres tú pero es como si no fueras tú"_ \- El chico llamado Bolin parecía nunca dejar de hablar, muchas de las cosas que decía aún no tenían sentido para mi pero no cabe duda que es muy amable, el más agradable de los 4 que acabo de conocer. Bolin dijo que nos conocimos hace ya un tiempo, que somos mejores amigos y no dudo que con esa personalidad tan carismática sea lo contrario.

 _"¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?"_

 _"Uh pues no sé, creo que mejor será enterarme poco a poco"_ \- Comenté con honestidad, la mayoría de las cosas que me ha dicho suenan como a leyendas viejas no puedo creer que haya hecho la mitad de las cosas que este hombre dice.

 _"Es verdad, puede que sea contraproducente recibir tanta información en tan poco tiempo"_

Nos encontrábamos descansando, en los jardines de la casa Beifong. Frente a nosotros las varias esculturas de Huan orgullosas erguidas al rededor, él mismo se encontraba en el centro realizando una nueva, estaba nublado y nosotros habíamos entrenado un poco, pude vencer a Bolin pues dijo que mis movimientos no eran como los de antes, que era más cuidadosa y certera.

 _"Esa chica, que estaba contigo ayer en la noche y hoy en el desayuno, ¿es tu novia?"_ \- La pregunta me resultó muy personal pero él dice ser mi amigo y seguro que es normal -

 _"Lo es"_

 _"Es muy bella"_ \- Bolin volteó a mirar a las esculturas y luego al cielo, sus facciones marcadas se contrajeron, sobre todo su quijada.

 _"¿Tú sales con alguien?"_

 _"No, nada serio aún; hace tiempo hubo alguien pero quedamos como amigos"_ \- Dijo mientras estiraba las piernas - _"Me alegro que estés bien Korra; no tienes idea de cuan preocupados estuvimos"_ \- La verdad que no la tengo - _"Mako y Asami no lo creyeron cuando Lin nos dijo que estabas viva, que estabas en Zaofu, yo nunca lo dude, sabía que estabas viva y que era cuestión de tiempo para que estuviéramos juntos otra vez"_

Sus manos tomaron las mías y sonreímos. Pasado un buen rato, regresamos a la casa para limpiarnos, por la tarde comería con Opal, con su madre y con su tía, por cierto la tía de Opal tiene una humor peor que el de Kuvira y eso pensé que no era posible. Intenté zafarme de la reunión familiar pero Su dijo que era necesario que estuviera ahí, que era parte de la familia y que debíamos pasar el poco tiempo que podíamos todas juntas.

Ante esas palabras el rostro de Opal se llenó de felicidad y yo correspondí con un abrazo a ambas.

 _"Bolin espera"_ \- Le jalé del brazo antes de entrar a la casa - _"La mujer que está con tu hermano"_

 _"¿Asami?"_ \- Preguntó mientras tomaba bastante agua -

 _"Ella"_ \- No sabía qué o cómo preguntar, pero la manera en la que ella me miró en el desayunó y ayer estuvo llorando cuando nos presentaron me desconcertó, sobre todo porque al estrechar nuestras manos en saludo intentó ocultar su rostro e hizo como si el tocarnos fuera a lastimarle - _"Nosotras, ¿éramos amigas?"_

 _"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_ \- Me tomó de los hombros - _"¿Sentiste algo? ¿recordaste algo al verla?"_

 _"No pero parece que ella, no sé, es como si mi presencia le incomodara, pensé que nos conocíamos y que fuimos amigas"_

Bolin bajó las manos a los costados y se alejó de mi. _"Ustedes fueron todo Korra"_

* * *

 _"¿Crees en el Karma Mako?"_ \- Pregunté para romper el largo silencio que nos acompañaba -

 _"No"_

 _"Entonces debes pensar que lo que le sucedió a Korra fue sólo un accidente"_

 _"No pienso eso"_ \- Dijo molesto, dándome la espalda - _"No sé que pensar, por lo que nos informaron esas personas tenían planes con Korra desde antes de capturarla"_

Entramos al comedor de esta enorme casa, tan llena de luz y ajena, armoniosa. Estuve verificando la avioneta después de las varios horas que viajamos ayer tenía que darle mantenimiento antes de dejarla guardada quién sabe cuánto tiempo, todo el que estemos aquí.

 _"Conociéndote tú debes pensar que esto es algo hecho por obra de alguna fuerza, algo provocado por nosotros después de nuestras tantas equivocaciones"_

 _"No pretendas analizarme por favor"_

 _"Para ser una mujer de ciencia, también tienes tu lado esotérico Asami"_ \- Se acercó a mi - _"Lo que a Korra le sucedió fue sí desafortunado pero fue una consecuencia de lo que hace, y seguro recupera la memoria pronto"_ \- Ni siquiera él se creyó sus estúpidas palabras-

 _"No sabes, no tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando me vio con esos ojos, tan azules y tan ignorantes de mi, de nosotras"_

 _"Asami"_

 _"No puedo Mako, no sé si es peor que no me recuerde o que sepa todo el daño que le hice"_

En un abrazo corto me protegió Mako, el primero desde hace mucho tiempo; desde que me dijo que Korra se había marchado, que sabía lo que le habíamos hecho. Korra no se despidió de mi y sé muy bien que no tenía por qué hacerlo, nunca me dejó de doler el pecho ni siquiera ahora que la pienso, que la sé viva, tan ajena y extraña a todo, tan diferente a la Korra que aún amo.

 _"Es Korra, ella volverá"_

De pronto, el sonido de agua corriendo nos alertó, no estábamos solos.

 _"Korra"_ \- Dijo Mako, acercándose a ella, sonriendo -

 _"Hola, perdón, no sabía que estaban aquí y entré sin saludar"_ \- Ofreció una reverencia y tomó una jarra para té con ambas manos -

 _"¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana con Bolin?, seguro que no dejó de hablar"_

 _"Bolin es muy amable, estuvimos conversando gran parte de la mañana y entrenamos también"_

Los dos hablaban como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, aunque la pose rígida de Korra la delataba; yo me quedé en donde estaba un poco lejos de ellos, intentando secar mis lágrimas disimuladamente y sonriendo cuando los miraba, tenía que ser cuidadosa, muy cuidadosa.

 _"Señorita Sato, ¿se encuentra bien?"_ \- Jamás la había escuchado llamarme por mi apellido y por ende perdí el habla, mirando a ambos no encontré palabras -

 _"Asami está bien, aún no podemos creer que estés aquí, que estemos juntos, es todo"_

El lento parpadeo de sus ojos y su entrecejo cuestionante pudo haber engañado a Mako pero no a mi.

 _"Tengo que llevar esto a la oficina de Suyin, espero verlos a ambos en la cena"_ \- Y se retiró con una flama en mano, calentando el agua para seguramente compartir té con alguien más, seguramente con esa niña que parece ser su...

 _"Esta noche nos gustaría conocer la ciudad, Asami y yo esperamos que vayas con nosotros, ¿verdad?"_ \- La detuvo Mako -

Asentí con la cabeza; ella miraba entre ambos, como si esperara que tuviéramos algo más para decir; de pronto sus mejillas se sonrojaron y apagando la flama se llevó la mano a la nuca, ese gesto me lo sabía de memoria; me niego a pensar que es algo universal, es mi Korra apenada.

 _"No creo que sea la mejor persona para mostrarles los alrededores, después de todo..."_

 _"No te preocupes"_ \- La miré fijamente - _"No necesito una explicación de la ciudad, sólo quiero tu compañía"_

 _" Sí "-_ Intervino Mako apresuradamente _\- "Así es, los **3** , Asami, Bolin y yo queremos tu compañía, pasar tiempo juntos como antes" - _Ella sonrió moderadamente; Mako aprovechó para darme una mirada de desaprobación mientras Korra se reponía.

 _"Muy bien, entonces Opal y yo con gusto los acompañaremos esta noche, solicitaré que cenemos más temprano para salir después de ello, permiso"_

Una sonrisa fingida le di mientras se retiraba; esta noche sería una de pura tortura.

 _"Casi lo arruinas"_ \- Murmuró Mako -

 _"Lo sé, casi lo arruino otra vez"_

* * *

 **N/A :**

Hola a todos; un par de episodios más para este pequeño FF y seguiré con los que tengo en mente. ¿Alguna idea?

;) Espero todos tengan una buena noche.


End file.
